Welcome to The Chilton’s Seniors Drama Club
by Siaram
Summary: Senior year just couldn't be anymore dramatic... or could it? Hello Chiltonite Drama scenes.
1. Introducing the New Project

_**Disclaimers: **I'm just an adult kid who has way too much imagination and time on her hands. _

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for this fic, I know a lot of people are going to send me tomatoes for it but I simply had to write it. I have realised that over the years, GG's fics have been in the range between bad and amazing. But some overused plot lines get on my nerves so much that I mostly don't want to read anymore. This fic is all about those annoying Trory clichés. For those with a sense of humour, I hope you enjoy, for the rest, please forgive me if you feel like I was pointing at you. It's nothing personal and I wanted to get my fanfiction frustration out of the way. Special thanks goes to Maj-clementine and Sancia Chislaine.  
Enjoy!_

_**Welcome to The Chilton's Seniors Drama Club  
Chapter 1: **Introducing the new project._

Rory patiently waited for the first bell of the year to ring and signal the official beginning of her senior year. Her books were already placed neatly on her desk with a fresh pad of paper ready to diligently take notes. Paris took a seat to her left and leaned over Rory's desk, "Guess who's back?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders indifferently and asked with the intent of annoying the blonde girl, "Tristan?"

Paris sat back in her chair with wide eyes, "Really?"

The blue eyed girl chuckled, "How would I know? I live in Stars Hollow and if you remember correctly, up until two weeks ago I was in Washington with you."

Paris breathed with relief before she revealed her gossip, "Mr. Medina is back."

Rory blinked in shock and became uncomfortable, "Oh." Then, she remembered the weird tension between her and her ex-close-to-be-step-dad after her mom had broken off the engagement and repeated a little louder as realization fully hit her. "Oh!"

From in front of her, Rory could hear Louise whispering to Madeline, "He's been the sexiest teacher I've ever had." Madeline giggled as Paris rolled her eyes, "I could easily be convinced to be in a May-September relationship with him."

Her eyes became huge at the meaning of the words, "Gross!" She shook her head to get rid of the weird images plaguing her mind and turned to Paris, "Please Paris, tell me it's a joke, that he is not back. If he is back, my senior year will be miserable, I still remember the weird tension before he left last year and I was hoping to have a…"

"I don't remember being so horrible to you that I would make this year that much hell." A husky voice whispered close to her neck.

Paris' face was drained of its colors while Rory jumped back in surprise. The next events happened so fast that no witnesses in the class could really tell exactly what had happened. However, for the trio things seemed to happen in slow motion vision; Paris pinched her arm in vain, hoping to wake herself up while Rory fell backward and felt two arms wrapped around her waist steadying her but it clearly didn't work as slowly the ceiling appeared in her line of vision. Closing her eyes anticipating the impact of the floor against her back, she was stunned to feel a body under her.

Hurriedly, she stood up and looked down at the boy who had scared the hell out of her, "Tristan, you idiot, you are not supposed to frighten me like that."

Rory extended her hand to help Tristan in a more appropriate position but while he brushed the dust off his pants Rory took the opportunity to slap him on the shoulder.

Paris glared at Rory and almost reverted back to a hateful tone, "Didn't you think you could have spared a minute to tell me that _he_ was back. A warning is too much to ask for now?"

Tristan placed his things on the desk behind Rory's and sat on Rory's desk after he had pushed her organized books aside, his eyes going from one girl to the other while Rory sat facing Paris. "It was a joke Paris! I didn't know."

A fuming Paris glowered at her, "And you just happened to mention that he would be back a couple of seconds before he showed up?"

He chuckled and winked at Rory, "Keeping tabs on my whereabouts? It'll be my pleasure to let you escort me wherever."

Rory growled in frustration and moved to hit her head on her desk but once again something was protecting her from getting hurt. She hesitantly opened her eyes to realize that her head was resting on Tristan laps. Before she had the chance to sit back up, Mr. Medina walked in the room. Rory willed for the floor to open and swallow her but unfortunately she was answered by Mr. Medina's voice, "Mr. DuGrey, Miss. Gilmore, if you could both remember that we are currently in a classroom, we might be able to begin class."

The bell finally rang accompanied by chuckles from around the classroom which caused Rory to blush a remarkable crimson red. Once everyone was seated, Rory took her pen and readied herself to take notes, thinking that it was only in a rich snobby school that she would have the same English teacher twice. Come on, wasn't there someone else teaching that class while Mr. Medina was teaching junior year?

"Now, for those who don't know who I am or have forgotten about me, I'm Mr. Medina. I'll be your Creative Writing teacher this year." He saw a hand high in the air, "Miss. Lynn?"

Madeline blinked and placed her hand back on her desk, "The rumors said you left because Rory's mother didn't want to marry you anymore. Why did you come back to a school where you would have to see her again?"

Gasps of shock were heard from almost everyone in the classroom and Rory sunk a little lower into her seat as she muttered, "Can this day get any worst?"

"I won't tolerate specific questions about my private life."

Paris raised her hand and spoke before being addressed to, "But if there is a possibility of prejudice in this class, it is no longer your personal life but protecting ourselves against you grading too highly some students. Let's say your 'new daughter'."

Rory started to bang her head on her desk and repeatedly mumbled to herself, "Do not kill Paris, Do no strangle Tristan, and do not scream at Madeline. Do not…"

"Miss. Gellar, if you have any concerns about my ability to teach and grade papers, do feel free to discuss this matter with Headmaster Charleston. Meanwhile, make sure not to disturb this class anymore. After this lesson is over, I will assume that if you do come back to class it is because you will be convinced that I don't privilege anyone." The faint blush on Paris cheek and her well played timidly downcast eyes was a sign that she wouldn't cause anymore problems on the subject, at least for now.

"Now, this semester, the entire senior class has to prove that they have learned something over the years. To do that, we have come up with a special project that will also finance part of your graduation ball. You will have to build a spectacle," there were gasps of shock, impatient tapings and growls of frustrations coming from everywhere around the room. "I will separate this class into four groups; each group will have to write a screenplay of twenty to thirty minutes. You will also design the scenery and the costumes and find the financing and help the best way you can. And then, right before winter break, you will act in your little screenplay." Squeaks erupted from giggling girls sitting in the back as they planned on which story they would copy from.

As Mr. Medina walked across the classroom to divide the groups by choosing people sitting close to each other, Paris turned her desk to face Rory's, "I should have figured out that we would all be paired together again."

Rory shrugged as she moved her desk to Paris' while Madeline and Louise pushed theirs to her right and Tristan and Duncan to her left, "Stop complaining Paris, we have a good enough team to get a good grade."

Paris snorted and side glanced at Tristan and Duncan and the two desks being placed after them occupied by Brad and Henry. "As long as these two bozos control their urge to do stupid pranks for over five minutes and Brad works on keeping his stomach steady for more than two minutes."

Louise winked at Duncan from beside Rory, "Well, at least if we have a make out scene to do, there are cute guys this time."

Tristan feigned offense, "Hey, I was there last time."

Madeline giggled, "Right Romeo." Then she burst out laughing, "Last time Paris got to kiss Rory."

"Madeline!" Rory and Paris exclaimed at the same time.

Louise sighed as she took out her nails file, "My my, if I didn't know any better I would think you were hiding a guilty pleasure there."

Tristan looked resigned, "I guess now I understand why you kept on rejecting me."

Rory growled and hissed at Tristan, "I don't bat that way!"

However, no replies could have been made as Mr. Medina spoke up again. "You can choose to make a drama, a comedy, a romance or a tragedy. I don't really care, the only two requests I have is that you write it as a group and that you are your own subjects."

Rory was first to speak in her group, "Okay, what do we do? A tragedy?"

Paris shuddered, "I don't want to write premeditation, I can imagine it right now, poor unloved Brad so alone and shy that to get attention decides to shoot himself in front of everybody in the hall spilling his blood everywhere."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG"

Everyone in the room jumped up in fright as Louise hide Madeline's ears and explained, "She hates blood."

She took her hands off and Duncan to be certain to have blackmail material later whispered, "Blood, blood, blood."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Louise whispered to Madeline, "It's ok, there is no blood anywhere."

Tristan kicked Duncan's leg and hissed, "Stop it; I have no intentions of getting shipped back to military school again." He looked at his watch, "And certainly not only thirty-five minutes after I'm back here."

Duncan had the decency to look down as Henry asked, "How about we do a comedy?"

Paris' head turn to look at him so fast that he jumped back a little, "What do you mean 'comedy'?"

Henry tried to hide in his chair, "I don't know; we have to be the characters, why don't we make this fun?"

If it was physically possible, steam might have escaped out of Paris' ears, "and how exactly do you see me as a comedian?"

Chuckles were heard around the table but Mr. Medina took this opportunity to talk, "I see that everyone is getting along. I'm expecting you to come up with a plot line, first draft of it in two weeks."

The bell rang signaling that class was over, Paris stood up, "Since we haven't really decided on anything, I suggest that you all write a taste of what you would like as the screenplay…"

Louise nudged Madeline, "I see my week-end flying off with white wings."

Paris continued, "And I suggest we meet this Saturday to read those off."

Madeline muttered, "And I see my life flying off."

Paris asked, "Any volunteer for the meeting house?" She saw Rory open her mouth, "Gilmore, I've seen your house, good enough to fit four… not eight."

Rory didn't have time to reply because Tristan suggested, "My pool house is free."

- - - - - - - -

Lorelai walked drowsily into her house after an extended nine hours of work, "I'm home!" She kicked her shoes off and walked in the house talking, "I figured, it's late, so why bother ordering in to get fed in an hour, I suggest we go to Luke's." As she came into the kitchen, a little worried due to the lack of answer, she saw Rory softly banging her head on the table, "What's wrong?"

Rory rested her head on the table, "Nothing." She banged her head one more time, "Beside that I won't be home next week-end because Paris won't let us leave until we have read and argued on everyone's screenplay. I'm spending the week-end at Tristan DuGrey's." She refrained the urge to smile at her mother's expression and continued half heartedly, "Yeah, he is back from Military school. And my new English teacher is evil. We have to write a screen play with us as characters." She stood up cheerfully, "and of course you'll never believe who my team mates are again. Paris, Louise, Madeline, Tristan, Henry; Lane is so going kill me for not having the little hang out around here, Brad and Duncan." She saw Lorelai sit on a chair crestfallen, "Who is my new teacher you ask? The most evil one literally, but the worst thing is that I have three days to come out with a plot and a draft."

Lorelai blinked, trying to register everything, "What's the name of the most evil teacher to have ever walked the face of the earth?"

The younger girl studied her mother's expression, "Max."

Upon hearing the name, Lorelai froze for a couple of seconds and choked, "Luke's… Coffee will help."

- - - - - - - -

Tristan sat at the kitchen counter and was welcomed with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Thank you, Marissa."

The middle aged woman sat in front of him, her eyes loving and caring, "How was that first day back in school?"

He bit into a cookie and shrugged, "As good as could be expected." He glanced around the kitchen, "Do you know if my parents will be home this week-end?"

Marissa looked intensely at Tristan, "I have no idea. Why?"

Tristan drank his milk and stood up, "I'll be having guests in the pool house."

She shook her head sadly, "Tristan, you know what he said about…"

He exasperatedly cut her off, "I know what he said, but it's a school project, surely he can't object to that."

She sighed, knowing that there was no way to continue this conversation when he was getting moody so she picked up the dirty glass and the empty plate as he stormed out of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 is half written so it shouldn't be too long for an update.  
**Didi**_


	2. Madeline the Romantic

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own Gilmore girls, I certainly wouldn't write my storyline on fanfiction. _

_**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, it was greatly appreciate. I wanted to apologize in advance for this chapter if it might confuse some people, the script is in italics and the real story is not. I would also like to remind that I'm not pointing any clichés at any authors in particular; this story is not meant to hurt people feeling but to have fun imagining the reactions the characters of the show if they were to read those clichés. Special thank to MajClementine for her help. _

_**Welcome to The Chilton's Seniors Drama Club  
Chapter 2: **Madeline The Romantic _

Tristan sat on the couch of the pool house willing his eyes to remain open when Louise and Madeline came in by the previously left open door of the pool house.

Louise yawned and let herself fall on a couch facing Tristan's, "Nine on a Saturday morning is too early."

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and studied her surroundings, "Not bad, do you have two bedrooms or only one?"

Tristan smirked as Madeline lifted Louise leg and sat under them, "Three."

Madeline blinked and shook her head, "Then it's not a pool house, it's a guest house."

Paris walked in and yelled, "You better master the nerve to cross the threshold Brad or we'll never do anything."

Tristan watched Paris, amusement in his eyes before replying to Madeline, "It used to be the guest house, but my father thought it was too close to the mansion and build another one to ensure that our guests would have perfect privacy."

Paris shook Louise awake, "Move aside."

Madeline shook her head, "But three bedrooms is still a guest house."

Duncan walked in and seated himself on a reclining chair, "Not when the guest house has five bedrooms and two stories."

Henry walked in followed by Rory, both holding coffee trays, Rory pointed to the door, "Why is Brad standing outside looking sick?"

Henry placed his tray on the table and shook his head, "Brad, come on in." He saw Brad looking hesitantly and side glancing at Paris, "We won't let Paris hurt you, I promise."

Brad started to advance as Duncan laughed, "She'll probably just scare him for life!"

Paris glared at Duncan before turning to face Brad, "I promise I'll ignore you if you make yourself small."

Rory smiled and sat beside Tristan, "This is going to be a very long day."

- - - - - - - -

"Who's reading its draft first?" Paris asked as she began bringing out her script.

Madeline raised her hand and jumped up and down like a three year old, "I will!" She turned around excitedly, "I will!"

Duncan and Tristan snorted and exchanged glances but Rory was the one to speak first, "What's the title?"

Madeline took a couple of handwriting overly perfumed lilac sheets and exclaimed proudly, "Tristan's Return."

Tristan coughed while Henry muttered, "That ought to be a comedy!"

Madeline took a straight up position and started to read,

**_Tristan's return _**

_Rory climbed out of the bus and sighed; she looked at the school and glanced at her backpack where hundreds of unsent letters to her nemesis/lover rested. Why didn't she ever stood up for herself and fight against the prejudices in that school and made a meaningful statement while she had the chance? She had it all, the looks, the brains and the taste of wildness. She just never shared it because her crazy small town attitude where she was the princess got into competition with the real Chilton Queen potential she should have had. _

Rory shook her head and asked in a high pitched voice, "Uh?"

Paris stood up, "What do you mean Chilton's Queen Attitude?"

Louise yawned, "Girls, it's way too early for a cat fight."

Duncan, Tristan and Henry smiled at each other cheering, "Cat Fight! Cat Fight!"

Brad mumbled, "Wh... Why... don't you… Con... cont... Continue?"

_Rory walked slowly toward the school for the new school year, feeling down and lonely. She finally reached her locker, and tried to unlock it but once again it was stuck "Why is it that I'm always assigned a locker that I can't seem to open?" _

Rory blushed, "It only happened once!"

Madeline brushed her off, "I needed your locker to be stuck for my story to work."

Duncan chuckled, "I think I can guess who will be wearing the shinny armor."

"Hey! I'm not a damsel in distress!" Rory sat back with her arms crossed over her chest pouting.

Tristan moved his eyebrows seductively, "I wouldn't mind saving you."

Paris sighed exasperated, "Can't we just listen to the story?"

_Rory rested her head on the locker's cool metal, when she heard a husky voice coming from behind her, "Can I help you with your locker, Mare?" _

Tristan quirked an eyebrow questioningly, "Mare?"

Rory snickered and muttered, "This is crap!"

Duncan scratched his head in confusion, "Don't you mean Mary?"

Madeline sighed and explained as if it was more than evident to every one in the room, "Mare, it's a short for Mary which is the way Tristan has always called Rory."

Tristan chuckled, "That's not true; I called her Mary, not Mare."

Madeline smiled innocently, "We do get the point why you called her Mary, but Mare is way cuter."

Rory glared at Tristan and he defended himself, "I stopped calling her Mary after she yelled at me in Mr. Medina's class." He snickered, "Right after she gave the lame excuse for her tardiness of being hit by a deer."

Blush filled the lady in question's cheek and she stood up, "But it wasn't an excuse!" She let herself fall back on the couch, "I did get hit by a deer!"

Louise sighed boringly, "Why are we talking about deers again?"

Madeline decided it was her cue to resume the conversation to Louise, "See, Tristan asked about Mare, saying he stopped calling her back when she was…"

Paris cut her off exasperated, "We do know Madeline, we witnessed the conversation also."

Rory chuckled and turned to face Tristan batting her eyes in a fake seductive manner, "But you were wrong, you didn't stop calling me Mary then."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and asked seductively, "Why keeping tabs… Mare?"

Sounds of laughing could be heard from all around the room but Rory decided to look offended and play the game farther, "Don't you remember?" She innocently looked down and whispered, "The night of the play?"

Tristan and Rory exchanged a smile at the memory of their goodbye that had taken place a little less than a year before. A mischievousness glint appeared in his eyes, "I don't see a boyfriend preventing me from kissing you goodbye now."

Rory blushed and wasn't sure how to respond to that and was saved by Paris who didn't like the direction the exchange was taking, and decided to break the silence, "What I really don't understand is why nicknaming a four letter name of what was most obviously not really a compliment to a four letter name nickname."

Louise squeezed Madeline's hand encouragingly as Madeline replied, "I thought it was cute!"

Duncan placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him and begged, "Can't we please get over with this torture?"

Madeline glared at him but resumed reading anyhow as if she was reading a best-selling novel she had written herself.

_Rory dropped her bag and swiftly turned around to hug Tristan. "Tristan! You are really back?" _

_Tristan smirked and held her back in his arms, "I couldn't stay away from you any longer and they let me go on good behavior!" _

Tristan, Rory, Henry and Paris all snorted at the same time, "Hey! I'm not that cheesy!"

Louise smiled and whispered seductively, "Says the guy who stared at her ears in class."

Rory blushed but Tristan answered back, "Plus it wasn't juvenile jail, it was Military school," Then he slowed the pace of his dialogue as if talking to little kids, "You know, training for the army?"

Madeline looked confused, Duncan chuckled, Brad looked sick, Louise hiked her skirt a little bit, "I can see the effects of the training," and then she sighed disappointingly, "even if you have a shirt on."

Rory turned to study Tristan and Paris groaned in exasperation, "Can't we just get this over with?"

_Rory reluctantly stepped away from Tristan, eyes filled with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't." _

_Tristan looked confused, "Why?" _

_She cast her blue eyes down to keep the tears from falling even more, "Because I have a boyfriend." _

_Tristan pushed her gently against the locker and whispered passionately, "Then break-up with him." _

_His lips inches from hers, she breathed out, " Paris would hate me." _

Rory burst into fists of hysterical laughter, soon followed by Tristan and Henry. Paris let her head drop in her hands, "Can't we just keep on reading?" She got no reactions except from snores from Louise and Duncan. She shook her head and before anyone had a time to say something, Madeline resumed her reading again.

_As if on cue, Paris came to open her locker which was right beside Rory's and froze into place as she heard Tristan whisper, "Why would she be mad at you?" Rory, not wanting to answer, pleaded with her eyes for him to drop the subject; "Mare, why would she be mad at you?" Tristan insisted sweetly. _

_Rory pushed him aside with tears streaming down her face as she ran to the nearest washrooms, closely followed by a steaming Paris. She yelled over her shoulder, "And for the last time, my name is RORY!" _

Tristan snorted, "Come on, Madeline, why would Paris be mad at Rory for that?"

Rory stood up, "I'm not a drama queen and I'm certainly not a cry-baby like that." She faced Tristan, "do you have anything to eat or drink."

He half-smiled and pointed to the kitchen, "Help yourself with anything you want, and that goes to anyone who would be hungry or thirsty." He turned his attention back to Madeline who didn't seem to see the angry glare she received from Paris. 'Well?"

Paris tried to stay calm and stated, "I would certainly not get mad at Rory for that."

Madeline squinted her eyebrows in confusion, "Then, why did you forbid us to talk to Rory when Tristan started the rumor that she was going out with him?"

Tristan quirked an eyebrow, wondering how Paris would be able to get out of that one. Paris looked around as she stood up obviously very uncomfortable, "I'll go help Rory make coffee."

Madeline shook Louise awake while Henry smirked at Tristan, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have two girls fighting over you."

Duncan mumbled in his sleep, "Oh yes baby!"

- - - - - - - - -

Rory stared blankly at the sink as immobile as a status when Paris entered the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Paris saw Rory smile wickedly but still she didn't move, "Visualizing drowning Madeline into that sink after slowly removing her nails one by one and watch her scream at the visions of blood coming from her finger tips."

Both girls laughed for a moment but as they regained their calm, Paris sat on a bench at the lunch counter, "This whole project could get ugly." Rory simply nodded as she filled an empty coffee pot with cold water, "What is your screen play about?"

Rory shrugged her shoulder, "I know in advance that it is bad, but not as horrific as Madeline's." She sighed as she pressed the 'on' button of the coffee machine and sat by Paris while waiting for the coffee to be ready. "Do you think everyone will write me with an overly huge backpack and in a very weak emotional state?"

Paris chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprise if I did become a serial chainsaw murderer in one of the script."

Rory giggled, "Maybe someone will have me have cartoon bird braid my hair?"

The blonder girl laughed loudly, "Maybe they'll make a screen play of how because those birds scared you so much that you decided to completely change your look and become punk..."

Louise walked in the kitchen shadowed by Madeline, "What's taking so long?"

Rory pointed the coffee machine and feigned innocence, "Waiting for the coffee to be ready."

Madeline advanced to the brewer and seeked for a clean mug in the cupboard, "It's ready."

As Madeline gave Rory her cup, Louise left the kitchen saying over her shoulder, "Well, let's hurry, I have a date tonight and I need to get ready for it."

Paris and Rory exchanged looks and both rolled their eyes.

- - - - - - - -

_Rory hid in the washroom, her tears falling down her face when Paris entered and screamed, "Everyone OUT!" A dozen of scared girls ran out of the room but Rory remained in her stall, wishing against all odds that Paris would just leave. "Gilmore!" _

Paris turned to face Rory and whispered, "Am I that scary?"

Henry laughed, "You should ask Brad about that."

_Rory slowly wiped her tears and opened the stall's door. "What do you want Paris?" _

_Paris, furious walked over to Rory, "I want to know why you lied to me." _

_The dark haired girl's eyes became wide opened in surprise, "I never lied to you Paris." _

_Paris began pacing the room, "You are into Tristan and you always said you weren't interested!" _

_Rory sat on the floor, "I wasn't!" She rested her head on her knees, "It's just, when he left that I realized that I had feelings for him." A sob escaped, "I missed having him torturing me and making my life Hell," She tried a glance at Paris, "You know? Chilton seemed empty without him, as well as my life." _

Rory laughed out laud as Tristan shook his head, "Torturing?"

Paris snickered, "Madeline, where did you get that story?"

Tristan faced Rory, "Have I ever made you life Hell?"

Rory held her ribs, Duncan chuckled, "Please define the emptiness; did it kept her awake at night touching herself?"

Paris threw a cushion at Duncan, "You are such a perv!"

Henry looked amused, "Can we please finish THIS torture."

Louise winked seductively at Duncan while Madeline resumed her reading.

_Paris sat beside Rory, "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_Rory sighed, "I didn't want you to hate me." _

_Paris nodded understandably and wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder, "It's okay; I won't hate you I promise." Paris stood up hurriedly, "Just give me time to get over it." She ran out of the washroom but before the door fully closed, Rory was able to hear a sob. _

"That, I would never do!" Paris screamed.

Henry shook his head and asked, "How should this script be categorized, a drama or a romance?"

Rory jumped in, "A Fantasy?"

Duncan chuckled, "A comedy?"

Brad tried hesitantly, "A parody?" Paris glared at him and he retracted to the shadows he was hiding in.

Madeline's face looked crestfallen but Louise encouraged her, "don't listen to them Maddy, just continue reading."

_Rory waited at the bus stop at the end of her first day of the year, she couldn't wait to get home when a green truck stopped in front of her followed by a silver Porsche. Her boyfriend, Dean, came out of the truck while Tristan came out of the Porsche, (AN: Seriously, how can there be any doubt who to choose from? A floppy haired guy in a green pickup that has no money or a blond boy with disheveled hair, a sport car of the year and loads of money?) _

"Hey! Money isn't everything you should know!" Rory shook her head, "The heart and personality is more important than cars and society status!"

Madeline blushed, "Oups, I wasn't supposed to read my own notes."

Tristan yawned, "Can we get on with this?"

_Dean looked at Tristan than at Rory accusingly, "I thought you said he was shipped out of the country!" He ran back to his truck, "You lied to me again, Rory!" _

_Rory's eyes filled with tears again, "I didn't lie to you, he came back today!" _

_Dean approached Rory who was shaking in fright as he raised his fist to hit her face. Fortunately, she never received the blow because Tristan had knock dean unconscious with one punch. _

_Rory ran into Tristan's arms crying hysterically. He held her close and asked, "Rory?" _

_She smiled at him, all trace of tears gone, she joined her lips to his and murmured, "I prefer when you call me Mare." _

Louise smiled appreciatively, "I really like that part of the romance, how to differentiate when they are in a fight, in love, in lust or whatever by changing the name of the girl."

Paris snorted, "It might have been cute when Adam called Joan Jane but it's so not the same thing."

Rory chuckled, "Next thing I'll know I'll be talking to God."

Duncan asked Henry, "What the hell are they talking about?"

Brad whispered, "Joan of Arcadia."

Tristan groaned in exasperation, "Let's get this over."

He was ignored as Rory suggested, "Or maybe, in this situation, since my nickname is apparently Mary, I'll get pregnant from the Holy Spirit."

Duncan yelled, "Let's get this over with."

Henry agreed, "Then we take a small break."

Paris nodded as Madeline resumed.

_"I love you, Mare." _

_She kissed him passionately, "I've always loved you." _

**_THE END _**

"Finally!" Rory stormed out the room to fetch coffee in the kitchen.


	3. Louise's Kings and Queens

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own Gilmore girls, I certainly wouldn't write my storyline on fanfiction._

_**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, it was greatly appreciate. I would like to remind that I'm not pointing any clichés at any authors in particular; this story is not meant to hurt people feeling but to have fun imagining the reactions the characters of the show if they were to read those clichés. Special thank to MajClementine and SanciaChislaine for their help._

**- - - - - - - -**

_**Welcome to The Chilton's Seniors Drama Club  
Chapter 3: **Louise's Kings and Queens_

- - - - - - - - -

Rory walked out of the pool house to get a bit of fresh air, she walked over to the pool and took off her shoes to put her feet into the warm water. She was soon joined by Tristan who lighted a cigarette; Rory made a disgusted face, "That thing is going to kill you."

Tristan placed his feet in the water also and leaned backward on his elbow, "That or something else." He exhaled smoke out of his mouth, "Do you think that all the scripts are going to pair us together?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know what they see in us. We barely know each other and all we do is argue."

Tristan chuckled, "That's because they can sense the UST between us."

She blinked, "The what?"

He grinned, it was too easy, "The Unresolved Sexual Tension."

The dark haired girl choked, "In your dreams maybe."

Tristan leaned closer to her, "We should try and kiss, maybe it would tell us if there are sparks between us or not. Although I'm certain that you won't be able to resist me after."

She got up very fast and turned back to the pool house muttering, "I don't particularly like kissing ashtrays."

Duncan who was coming out to get them so that they could continue the script reading choked between his laughter, "Nice one Gilmore!"

- - - - - - -

Paris glanced at her watch, ten thirty and only one script done, "Who is next?"

Louise raised her hand, "I'll read mine." She took out a stack of neatly typed sheet and cleared her throat,

_Kings and Queens of Chilton_

_Summer was over and the senior year was finally there. Louise Grant smiled with satisfaction as she watched the school from the parking lot, HER school. Because this year, she was going to rule the Chilton, she had been given over the reign of the queen title at the end of the last school year, when the departing seniors chose their follower for their legacies. She had to carefully select three princesses to follow her. The qualities researched were beauty and seduction._

Paris laughed out loud, "Rule the school?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "At least, she probably didn't pair me up with Tristan."

Tristan turned to face Rory, looking offended, "You wound me."

Henry looked at Duncan, "Where do you think we will fit into that?"

Louise sighed, clearly exasperated, "Are you interested in listening or not?"

Paris blinked, "Not."

Madeline took Louise's hand and encouraged her, "Go on, ignore them."

_She came out of her brand new pink Ferrari convertible and caressed it as she closed the driver's door softly, grinning at the prospect of wild nights in the back seat. She heard a giggle and saw Madeline in the courtyard smiling at Duncan seductively. She fastened her pace, not liking one of her selections for a princess stepping into her territory because from today, Duncan was hers. He had been named King at the same party and by having that title; they had to abide to the rules… HE WAS HERS and HERS ONLY._

Tristan scratched his head, "How can there be a backseat in a Ferrari?"

Henry shook his head, "They don't make pink Ferraris either."

Louise looked stunned, "It has to have a backseat."

Duncan took over, "The engine is in the back, and it's a sports car which means there's only two seats."

Louise brushed them off, "Whatever, we could always change the type of car later on." She resumed her reading proudly.

_She ignored Madeline who was flirting outrageously and grabbed Duncan by the neck to kiss him. "You've just met your Queen." She saw him quirk an eyebrow questioningly, "And you know what they say, behind every great man there is a Lady."_

_Duncan held Louise shoulders, "Then shall we go have a quickie in the back seat of that new car of yours?" _

Duncan repeated, "Again… no backseat!"

Louise batted her eyes at him, "You should consider yourself lucky I made you King, if my story line gets picked, we'll get to make-out a lot."

Paris groaned and Madeline squeaked excitingly, "Who will be my make-out partner?"

Tristan placed his left arms around Rory's shoulder, "I get the feeling we are going to be make-out buddies."

Rory dislodged his arm, "I'm so not voting for that story."

Brad begged, "Please, don't match me with Paris."

Louise sent him an evil glare and continued,

_Louise finally acknowledged Madeline and whispered seductively, "Not now, and you know, a Queen needs roses petals for her first time."_

_Madeline shook her head in confusion, "But Louise, it wouldn't be your first time!" Duncan chuckled, "And I know that for a fact," Louise sent warning glares at Madeline but she remained oblivious to the hints, "Remember, sophomore year? At my party in the pool house? We had a steamy foursome?"_

Madeline squeaked, "Louise! You weren't supposed to tell!"

Paris grabbed her head in her hands and muttered, "Somebody kill me now."

Louise sighed, "Maddy, if you hadn't told everyone right now, no one would have known!" She showed the pages she was reading and separated her syllable to be certain she was understood. "This is a PI…ECE of FIC…TION!"

Madeline blushed, "Oh, damn it then."

Henry spoke quietly, "I kind of knew about that."

Both Madeline and Louise gasped and yelled, "What?"

Paris kept on muttering, "I'm going to wake up from this nightmare any minute now."

Duncan and Tristan exchanged looks that said a lot while Henry tried to explain himself, "I was looking for a quiet place to bring the girl I had met." He pointed at Tristan and Rory, "And I caught them both in a room talking quietly." Tristan sent him a warning glare as Rory blushed, "then I decided to go to the pool house with…"

Rory who finally had registered everything that had been said, "You wanted to bring Lane to the pool house?" She shivered, "She thought you were different!"

Henry didn't know what else to do, "Well, _you_ ended up kissing someone you always claimed to dislike!"

Paris came out of her trance surprised, "You kissed Tristan?"

Brad from his position on the floor between two sofas watched curiously not understanding anything that was said. "Can we just go on and you can all wash your dirty clothes together when I'm not here?"

Paris glared at him, "Shut up."

Brad hid between the sofas while Duncan spoke, "I think it's a first but Braddy here might have a point." Than he glanced at his watch, "Plus it's only the second script and I have a date tonight."

Louise smiled seductively, "Me too." It's only then she finally realized the tension in the room. "Ok, I'll just read than maybe we can order a pizza or something?"

_Louise shook her head in annoyance, "I was talking about my first time as a QUEEN." Madeline gasped in shock but Louise grabbed her and made her royal exit, "We've got work to do; we've got to find two other princesses."_

_Madeline squeaked excitingly, "I'm the first princess?"_

_They sat on a bench to observe the wandering students, "In the deal, we have to make a complete make-over on one of the princess."_

_Madeline frowned, "In looks or personality?"_

_Louise sighed as she saw a silver Porsche drive in the parking lot, "Why did Tristan have to come back only now? I'm sure he would have been made King and would have been mine all year long."_

_The raven haired girl shook her head, "What are you talking about?"_

_The queen hiked her skirt up a little to show off more legs, "Didn't you know that two girls out of three that he has bedded said he has way too much stamina?" Her princess blushed, "and two even told me that they couldn't walk after that for three whole days?" _

Tristan who had been drinking from a bottle of water, choked, "What?"

Duncan laughed knowing how ridiculous the concept was and that Louise was nice but there was no way she was creative enough to invent that, "Who told you that?"

Madeline asked, "Jealous?"

Tristan kept on coughing and Rory distractedly tapped his back, Louise blurted out, "Summer, Jodie and Rachel."

Tristan began tapping his chest until the water finally came out. "That is rubbish! I never bedded Summer, Rachel is only frustrated I never laid eyes on her and… Jodie… well, let's just say she was still riding me long after I was asleep."

Paris shook her head, "Gross!"

Brad asked innocently, "Riding what?"

Everyone started to laugh and Madeline watched him oddly. Louise stated, "Okay, fun's over. Let's go back to business."

_Madeline grinned, "I'm sure Duncan will make him a prince." She saw Paris coming their way, "Are you going to… tag Paris as a princess?"_

_Louise shivered, "I don't know, she could be good looking if she tried a bit, but personality wise, I'm not sure it's a challenge I'm up to."_

Paris blanched, "What do you mean if I tried?" Then when there was no answer, "What about my personality?"

Madeline looked kindly at Brad, "I'm sure Brad could tell you that you are very scary."

Rory jumped in before it could get ugly, "We should really finish this story."

_Paris sat beside them and asked, "What's too challenging for you Louise?"_

_Madeline froze but as she saw Rory Gilmore come out of the bus with four over filled backpacks, she tried to save her friend, "Making Rory Gilmore a real party trooper and do a complete make-over on her."_

"How would I be able to carry four overweight backpacks?"

Louise shrugged her off, "It was just to intensify your bookwormish ways."

Rory was getting offend as she stood up, "I do know how to party and have fun!"

Paris chimed in, "She does have a point there. Getting wild on a week-end alone at home is doing laundry in your pajamas and then ending the night watching movies while eating junk food, that is the way to have fun."

Rory blinked, "And I will remind you that you were the one busting my rare alone time to STUDY!"

Paris stood up in front of Rory and they glared at each other, Brad asked timidly, "Can someone break their staring contest? It's getting chilly."

Tristan took Rory's hand to force her to sit back down and Paris exclaimed, "I won!"

Louise not understanding continued her reading.

_Louise relaxed and smiled gratefully at Madeline then groaned as Paris talked, "Of course it will be a challenge, but nothing we can't do between the three of us. Do you know who Duncan chose as his princes?"_

_Rory got to them and asked, "Aren't you all excited? Last year of high school? So many interesting classes!" They followed her lead and went inside the school for their first class of the year._

_- - - - - - - _

_The queen and her princesses watched Rory Gilmore walk over to the bus stop and they all nodded… they knew what they had to do. Paris stormed after Rory and cornered her to make sure she would miss her bus, "Are you going to try and be a senior princess?"_

_Rory laughed bitterly, "Yeah, like they would ever admit a bookworm in their group."_

_Paris stood up straight and proudly, "Actually, I'm a princess."_

_Rory, her eyes misty with tears, whispered, "I guess you are the challenge then right?"_

Rory shook her head, "again with the water flow! Is that how you really see me?"

Louise bit her bottom lip, "Do you really want to know?"

Rory sighed, "Just go on. It's getting frustrating."

_Paris stormed out to the parking lot in fury, wondering if she was in fact the challenge._

_- - - - - - - _

_Rory sat at the bus stop, thanks to Paris, she missed her bus and had to wait over forty-five minutes to get the next one. She was furious, she had shown Paris that not being a social outcast hurt her, she had hoped to get picked up for this. To show everyone that if she wanted to, she could be witty and popular. Now her chances with Tristan were completely gone, it would have been her chance to make him fall in love with her, as the princes and princesses could only date each other for the whole year._

_Louise drove up to Rory, "Want a lift?"_

_Rory blinked her tears away, "Why?"_

_The queen simply smiled and said, "Bonding session with my princesses at my house."_

_Rory jumped into the car without opening the door, "Really, you are making me a princess?"_

_Louise frowned, "With a little fixing up, yes."_

_- - - - - - - _

_Second day of senior year, Louise sat in the backseat of her two day old pink Ferrari convertible with Madeline by her side, Rory driving and Paris beside her. She smiled proudly at her court, they were perfect. She had been a little socked at how easy it had been to cut off 5 inches of Paris skirt uniform and how Rory hadn't argued when they had died her hair black with the tip of it a dark blue to bring out her eyes._

Brad interrupted, "That is so out of date! Louise, do you have any fashion sense?"

Louise glared, "What do you mean?"

The shy guy face became illuminated, something that shocked everyone in the room, "The tip of the hair with a flashing neon color is so last year. This year, to make something fashionable, you would have to die the tip two shades lighter. It's so much more classy and natural."

Duncan tapped Brad's back, "Man, you are so gay!"

Paris, "Moving on, I'm not interested in discussing our little reject's sexuality."

_As for Paris, they had shortened her hair to shoulder length with silver blonde streaks. Her princesses were perfect, ready to rule the school along side with her. They were supposed to meet the king and princes five minutes ago, so that the princes could choose their bed partner for the year._

"Bed partner?" Madeline shivered, "You mean same bed partner for the WHOLE year?"

Paris cringed, "I think, I'll have to rethink that part."

_Duncan was waiting expectantly, he only hoped that Louise had convinced Rory to be part of her court, the only reason Tristan had accepted a prince title was with the promise that little Mary was in the court. But Tristan had been skeptical, but agreed anyway._

_They saw the pink Ferrari convertible drive up and parked right beside his own black Ferrari convertible and Tristan breathed out in relief as his saw Rory climb out of the car, her skirt barely covering her underwear, the white blouse unbuttoned just enough to show the lace of her metallic blue bra, "I get first choice!"_

_Duncan in relief agreed as he watched with his mouth wide open Louise walking over to him, her long legs that were going on forever._

_TO BE CONTINUED IF VOTED FOR THE BEST SCREEN PLAY_

Rory stood up and ran to the kitchen, "I vote it out!"

Paris raised her hand, "I second that."

Duncan raised his hand, "I vote it in."

Henry shook his head laughing, "You're only doing that to make sure you'll get lucky with her on your date tonight."

Both Duncan and Louise gasped in shock, "How did you know?"

The clock chimed twelve times and a maid came inside the pool house with a food carrier.


End file.
